Edward's Massage
by KC101
Summary: Edward and Bella are on Isle Esme for their honeymoon. Bella gives Edward a massage! Edward starts purring! Lots of romance and fluff! This is NOT a lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey ya'll it's KC!!! So if you wondering how I came up with the idea to write this, read the following paragraph. If you don't...who cares anyway?**

**Ok so last night when I was working on my other fanfic, Nessie Plays Dress Up, I was txting my most awsomeness cuzin, Janie. We were talking about random things from pilots to Jesus to other fanfics. So Janie read my story and was like OMG!!! Loved it when Edward was purring!!! *swoon* So I was like hmm... mabye I sould write about it. So today I was txting Janie again cause we have nothing better to do and the purring thing came up again. So I was like should I write about it? And Janie was like YEAH! The whole time that I was working on it Janie was like tell me whats happening!!! And I was like no it will ruin the surprise!!! So Here you go Janie! Hope you like it!!! Hope you get a folder moment!!! (Inside joke)---KC101**

**I do not own Edward or Twilight. :( But Edward is hot so life is good!!!**

Bella's POV

Edward and I laid down on our large bed in the blue room. I laid on my back while Edward was on his stomach, our heads resting on the same pillow, our hands folded together. It had been three days since our second night together…really together. Edward was giving in to my every whim, doing everything to keep me satisfied. He was trying to makeup for the past week of denying me what I wanted most, him. And satisfied I was, but I also wanted to make Edward happy too. How could I do that when every time we did anything physical I lost my train of thought?

An idea came to mind. Edward said that it always felt so wonderful when I touched him, so what would he think of a massage?

I let go of his hand and sat up. Edward opened his eyes and moved to sit up with me.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just want to try something." I said as seductively as possible, my cheeks a dark crimson. He gave me a wary look. I pushed him back down on his stomach, knowing that he was giving in- there was no way that I could move him otherwise.

I was momentarily stunned by the sight before me. I looked my husband up and down, drinking him in. He was wearing light colored jeans that came low enough that it showed the hem of his black boxers. He wasn't wearing a shirt, giving me a full view of his muscular back.

I couldn't resist not touching him any longer. I placed my hand on his shoulder blades and began to rub his muscles in slow circles.

Edward closed his eyes and sighed, completely relaxed. I smiled and continued to work my way up his shoulders. I rubbed the muscles in his neck, then worked to the tops of his shoulders, and back to his shoulder blades. Every minute or so he would moan, encouraging me, letting me know that I was doing a good job.

After a few more minutes I worked up the courage to do something a little more spontaneous. I crawled on top of him and sat down on the backs of his thighs.

"Bella, sweetheart, what are you doing?" Edward half moan half mumbled.

"I'm giving you a massage. Don't you like it?"

"Mmm…yes," he mumbled.

I began to run my hands up and down the thick muscles that ran from the top of his hip to his shoulder blades. Edward's moans were getting a little louder.

I was rubbing circles on the small of his back when I heard a different sound. I could feel vibrations gently rippling through Edward's muscles as the sound got louder. It seemed to be coming from deep inside him.

Then it clicked.

He was purring.

And it was sexy.

It wasn't like the sound the a house cat made. It sounded more like a lion at rest. I leaned forward and laid down on top of him, pushing my face into the crook of his neck. It seemed like the purring was louder here. I giggled and ran my fingers through his hair.

"You're purring?"

"M-hmmm," he purred.

I kissed his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"I've never heard it before."

"I only do it when I'm completely relaxed and blissed out… And being aroused has something to do with it too," He mumbled through the relaxing sound coming from his chest. I stroked his hair again.

In a movement so fast that I don't really know how it happened, Edward was laying on his back with me on top of him, my face pressed against his chest. I could hear him purring even louder like this.

Wanting to keep him blissed out, I sat up slightly and began running my hands over his chest and abs. Edward's eyes closed again, his lips parting slightly, and purred louder. His hands came to rest on my hips.

"Bella…Please?"

"Please what?" I knew what he wanted, but this was fun.

"Will you please let me make lo-" I cut him off with a kiss. We didn't talk much after that, but Edward continued to purr for the rest of the night.

**A/N: So was it good? I would write more about thier *cough cough* night but hey, I'm only 14. Review!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey ya'll it's KC!!! I updated again so quickly for four reasons: 1) over 150 people read chapter one 2) I want more reviews 3) my cuzin Janie was going crazy and 4) I just down right wanted to. Oh and Janie, thanks for the ideas!!! You are sure to get a folder moment on this one!!! (inside joke) MUHAHAHA!!! I do not own Edward. *breaks down crying* Review!!!---KC101**

I sighed and snuggled a little closer into Edwards arms. I was wearing a skimpy dark blue bikini and Edward was in his swim trunks; his skin felt amazing pressed against mine. We were laying on the floor watching a very romantic movie, putting me in the mood.

I thought about how wonderful our day had been- waking up in his arms after a wonderful night of massaging and loving, walking on the beach, laying in the sand. I wanted tonight to be just as good as last night, but one problem, I was a little sunburned.

I sat up, wincing a little. Edward notice. Instantly he was sitting beside me and gently placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Your sunburned." Was all he said before he vanished. In less than three seconds he was sitting beside me again.

"Why don't you lay down so that this will be a little more comfortable," he murmured. I noticed a bottle of aloe lotion in his hand. I couldn't contain my silly grin as I did as I was asked, knowing what would come next.

Relief from the burn and pleasure swept through me as he started to rub lotion on my back. The feeling of the aloe and his cool fingers massaging my skin was indescribable. I gasped as he untied the string holding on my bikini. He chuckled and continued the message.

He worked from the tops of my shoulders to my neck and down to the small of my back, not missing an inch of skin.

After ten blissful minutes, Edward retied my swimsuit and laid down on his back beside me.

"Did you enjoy your massage, love?" He asked. The tone of his voice gave him away; he wanted more.

And so did I.

"No, I don't think so," I teased him as I turned to face him, propping myself up on one arm.

"Really now."

I nod my head, not trusting my voice. He turned on his side so that he was lying like me, our bodies less than an inch apart. A sexy grin spread across his face.

"Well then I guess that I'll have to try something different to make you happy."

"And what would that be, kind sir?" I teased him again.

In one smooth movement he wrapped his arms around me and pulled my body against his. His hand slid from my waist to my hip. My heart was pounding erratically.

"This, my young lady, is what I had in mind." He whispered in my ear.

He gently trailed his hand over my bottom, chuckling at my deep blush. He began to kiss my neck as his hand traveled lower, moving down my thigh to the back of my knee. I moaned a little too loudly as he pulled my leg up, hitching it over his hip.

"How about this?" He murmured against my skin.

I wasn't sure about my voice. So I responded by pulling his head up, kissing his lips, and running my fingers through his hair. He purred the same way he did last night.

I gasped against his lips as he rubbed my thigh. The tips of his fingers would slide under my swimsuit, then slide back down my leg, teasing me. I couldn't help but pull myself closer.

Oh, this was heaven. The kiss deepened and Edward rolled onto his back, pulling me on top of him. His cool hands continued running from the small of my back to my legs.

I suddenly had a thought and instantly wanted to try it. I broke away the kiss and trailed my lips along his hard jaw line to his neck. I gave him hot kisses, enjoying his soft purring and moaning. I almost forgot what I wanted to try, so I had to do it quickly before all coherent thoughts vanished completely.

I opened my mouth a little wider and gently bit down on his neck.

He gasped, and in a movement so quick that I didn't even have a chance to react, I was laying on my back with Edward laying on top of me. He growled long and low as his lips massaged the side of my face. The growl wasn't threatening, but it wasn't playful either. It took a second, but then I figured out that it was… well…seductive.

"You were purring last night and now you're growling." I mumbled.

"And?" He kissed my lips then went to work on the other side of my neck.

"That's kind of…bendy," I giggled.

Bendy. What a word to use to describe my husbands reactions.

"No. You biting me- now _that_ was bendy." I felt him untying my top, and I arched my back to help him.

"I think we should go to the blue room now." I somehow managed to get out as he threw my top across the room.

"I trust your judgment…probably shouldn't, but I do." He said before scooping me up into his arms and running at full speed to our bed room.

**A/N: So what do you think? Is it good or crappy? Tell me please. It is very frustrating when so many people read your story and you don't get many reviews. If I get three more reviews then I'll update again. Thanks!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey ya'll it's KC!!! Here is the next chapter!!! Some of the dialogue came from a conversation that Janie and I had last night. LOL! I'm thinking about ending the story here and moving on to other stories. Let me know if I should!!! I do not own Edward *sob sob* Review!!!---KC101**

I was lying on our bed waiting for Edward to come back from the dock. It was raining for the first time since we've been here, well actually it was a tropical storm, so Edward had to move the boat to the other side of the island. Since the weather was so bad, we- well _I_- had to stay inside. I began to play with the lace on the top of my light pink tank top.

I looked up and smiled as Edward walked in the room. He was soaking wet. His bronze hair looked like it had been gelled back, a mix between being wet and windblown. His white t-shirt was plastered to his skin and his jeans were sagging from the moisture, showing about three inches of his blue boxers. I stared, my heart going into a frenzy.

He smiled a wide smile and walked to the dresser, his back to me.

"Alice called. She said that the storm would pass in about four hours." He said in a casual voice as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"That's good," I managed to stammer as he slid out of his jeans. He turned to look at me, his eyes filled with humor but keeping a strait face.

"Are you okay?"

How could I possibly be okay when he was standing there soaking wet taking his clothes off? I nod and blinked slowly. In the second that my eyes were closed, Edward had changed his boxers and was standing at the foot of the bed.

"You look a little impish.." I mumbled noticing the mischief written on his face. He chuckled.

"Good thing I'm Irish," He said, impersonating a perfect Irish accent.

He kneeled down on the bed at my feet then leaned forward so that he was on all fours. He crawled forward like a lion, coming to hover over me.

I was about to ask if he really was Irish, but noticing how close his face was to mine, I forgot.

Using only one hand, he took my wrists and place them over my head. My breathing hitched as his fingers ran down the length of my arm.

Our lips pressed together as a streak of lightning crossed the sky. Edward chuckled and laid his head on my chest, listening to my heart. He gradually lowered himself more until I was feeling his full weight.

Thunder rumbled loudly as the rain started falling faster.

"The rain gives it a nice effect," I muttered.

"Mmm…yes it does."

I began to run my hand through his wet and messy hair. Just like the past two nights, he began to purr.

I giggled and let my hands roam up and down his back, giving him another massage. The purring grew louder along with the rain.

Without realizing what I was doing, I ran the side of my lower leg from his thighs to his knees. He growled the seductive growl from last night and flipped us over. He kissed me passionately. I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't even notice that the power went out.

I laid my head against his chest as I tried to catch my breath. Edward began to rub my back the same way that I had. I relaxed completely, letting my body fit perfectly with his. The mix between the steady rhythm of the rain and Edward's purring mixed with the massaging was putting me to sleep. I was almost under when something tickled my ribs.

I squealed and rolled over, not realizing that we were laying on the edge of the bed. I felt myself falling for a split second before Edward's strong arms wrapped around my waist. He pulled me back on top of him and buried his face in my hair, laughing. I could feel the unnecessary adrenaline run through my veins, making me feel light headed. The mix of adrenaline, being sleepy, and laying on top of Edward made me feel…high.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked still chuckling.

"I'm all high."

He gave me a funny look. I thought back over my words and blushed a dark shade of red.

"I-I meant alright. I'm alright, yeah." I stuttered. He started laughing again.

"Sweetheart, you sound high."

"I'm not! I just feel good!"

"That's funny. You're not high, you just feel good. What makes you feel like that?"

He pulled my face to his, not letting me answer.

**A/N: While writing the last three chapters I listened to the songs Halo by Beyonce and Touch My Body by Mariah Cary. Tell me if I should continue the Edward's Massage series!!! If I get ten reviews that say so then I will!!! It's up to you!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey y'all it's KC!!! Thanks for so many reviews! I mean wow!! So here is the next chapter that everyone has been waiting for!!! I also have some bad news and good news. Here's the bad news. I'm starting to run out of ideas for this series. The good news, if you send me a review and tell me what you want me to write, I will!!! With the exception of lemons. Not this series. Sorry. But one day I might write one so… woohoo!!! Review!!!--KC101 **

I laid still, not wanting this wonderful moment to end. It was late morning, maybe early afternoon, but I didn't care. All I cared about was the fact that I was wrapped up in Edward's arm's. I barely opened one eye to look at him. He pulled his head back slightly to look me in my opened eye.

"Good morning, love." He murmured.

I opened both eyes and stretched. "Good morning."

Edward chuckled.

"What?" I mumbled, my hands still stretched over my head.

He didn't voice an answer, instead he gently placed one hand over my heart. Realization hit me, making me blush a dark red. I wasn't wearing any clothes and the sheet that I was wrapped in had fallen to my stomach, exposing my chest.

"I'll go and cook you some breakfast," Edward said with a smile and slid out of bed. He walked to the dresser and pulled on some black boxers. With one last look at me, he darted out the door to the kitchen.

I sighed and slid out of bed. Edward probably didn't want me to go exploring the island today (due to the debris washed up by the tropical storm last night) so I only grabbed a camisole and boy shorts and head to the shower.

I padded into the kitchen, my wet hair swinging down my back. Edward smiled his crooked grin at me as he plopped an omelet onto a plate.

"You look good, of course, you always do." He murmured as he looked me up and down, causing me to blush.

I snorted and rolled my eyes as I reached around him to grab the plate. Before I could get my hands on it, Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him, my feet dangling off the ground. He stared into my eyes.

"You are beautiful. Don't ever doubt that." He kissed me before I could think of an answer.

I finished my breakfast, grabbed Edward's hand, and went into the living room to watch a movie. I put on the first movie that I saw on the shelf. The Prince And Me it read.

Edward sat on the couch and I joined him, my head resting on a pillow with my feet in his lap. The movie started, and I giggled when it said that the main character's name was Edward.

"He's so cute," I said with a strait face. Edward raised an eyebrow. I laughed.

"Like anyone could be more good looking than you," I giggled and poked him in the stomach with my toe. He chuckled and grabbed my foot, strumming his finger tips up the sole, causing me to squeal and squirm. He tickled my foot again and I turned my face into the pillow to muffle my scream.

"Don't hurt the pillow," Edward said in a solemn voice.

"Too late. I think I killed it." I said, mimicking his tone.

"Oh poor thing."

"His name was Billy." _Random much? _I thought.

There was a beat of dead silence, even the movie was quiet.

We broke into laughter at the same time. My eyes were tearing and my sides were sore while Edward was bent over my feet, rocking us both. I laughed so hard that I almost fell off the couch, Edward grabbed my thighs to hold me on. After a good five minutes we finally got ourselves under control.

"That was…" I trailed off as Edward began to rub my feet.

"Hmmm?"

"That feels good."

He smiled and continued. I had a hard time focusing on the movie after that. I kept trying to get the jiff of what was going on, but it all became pretty hopeless when Edward kissed the tip of all ten toes. I meet his eyes and sat up.

I pulled my feet out of his hands and crawled over to him. I kissed both of his cheeks, the tip of his nose, his fore head, and his chin. I hovered unbearably close to his lips, and pulled back. The look on his face was priceless.

I stood up and took a few steps towards the bed room.

"If you want it, then your going to have to convince me to give it to you ," I said in what I hoped was a sexy voice. I turned and ran to the bed room.

I made it about four steps before Edward had his arms around me.

"I have to convince you?" He murmured as he nuzzled my neck from behind. "I don't know if I can do that. It seems so hard. I think it's impossible."

He said the words, but his actions were completely different. One arm remained locked around my waist, pressing my back against his chest. The other roamed freely over my body. He ran his fingers down my neck, stroked my stomach, then caressed my chest.

"Trying to convince you seems so difficult." He kissed my temple then nuzzled my ear.

I knew that he knew that he already had me. Now he was just playing with me.

_If he wants to play, then lets spice it up. _I thought.

I reached back and laid my hand on his thigh, slowly letting it creep up and down his leg. Edward was busy kissing my face and neck, but my move didn't go unnoticed. He moaned and began to purr. I giggled and turned in his arms.

"You're so sexy when you purr." I ran my fingers through his hair. "It's like you're a…" I trailed of and blushed.

He barely stopped kissing me as he murmured against my skin. "It's like I'm what?"

"It's like you're a lion." I pushed my face against his chest. The purring got louder.

"Mmm. And it's like you are a lamb." He stroked his fingers down my spine, sending shivers through me.

I stretched up on my tip toes to kiss his neck.

"I think that it's time for the lion and the lamb to play in the bedroom, don't you?"

"Oh yes. But I thought that you wanted to watch the movie. You said that the Edward in it was much cuter than me." He chuckled. He knew that I wasn't paying any attention to it in the first place.

"There is only one Edward that I want," I locked my arms around his neck and kissed him. Less than half a second later, we were flying to the blue room.

**A/N: So how was it? And remember, I'm running out of ideas so please review and tell me what you think I should write about!!! If I get ten more reviews then I'll take your ideas and write!!! Review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone!!! I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. The mix of school, friends, and horse shows doesn't leave me much free time. Now that I am working on writing my own book it is harder to write fan fics. Going back and forth between characters can get confusing! So here is the next chapter!!! Hope you like it! Review!!!---KC101 **

**I do not own Edward or Bella. ****L *tear falls to the floor* I wish I did but I don't! * emotional sobbing* Edward is HOT! *Big grin***

**Bella POV**

I hopped out of the bed and pulled on a pair of panties and one of Edward's shirts. I turned around to see him pulling on a pair of jeans without boxers underneath. I blushed and giggled. Edward looked up at me and smiled. We walked towards each other and meet in the center of the room. He wrapped his arms around me and I did the same, shoving my hands in his back pockets.

"Do I have to eat lunch? Or can we just stay here for a little while?" I asked. Edward chuckled and stroked my messy hair.

"Well, I guess that you could stay in here and I'll bring you something."

"Make it fast," I said as seductively as I could, letting go of him and playfully swatting his firm, perfect butt. He smiled and placed both his hands on my back side, squeezing gently.

"Your wish, my command," He whispered, then disappeared into the kitchen.

I rearranged the feather pillows and laid back down on the large blue bed. About ten seconds later Edward returned with a sandwich, chips, and a cup of juice. I sat up and leaned against the headboard as he climbed onto the bed.

"Wow. This looks great," I said as he set the plate on my lap. "Thanks."

"Anytime, lovely." He caressed my cheek. I don't know how long we stared into each other's eyes, but after a while Edward looked down at my untouched plate.

"You should eat now." He smiled. I sighed and picked up the sandwich. I ate everything that he had fixed for me. Edward watched and waited patiently for me to finish.

"All done?"

I nodded. He grabbed the plate off of my lap and tossed it to the foot of the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into his embrace. I thought back over the past few days and how Edward had lowered most of our boundaries. I tried to carve the wonderful, love filled scenes into my memory forever.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked, looking slightly frustrated. I blushed and looked away. "You can tell me Bella."

I sighed. "Well, I was thinking about the past few days and how wonderful they were." I didn't want to tell him that I had also been thinking about sex.

"That's not all. Please tell me," He begged in his irresistible velvety voice. I knew that I couldn't resist, so I decided to just tell him out right.

"Okay. Fine. I was thinking about all the times that we have… made love." I looked down at my hands in embarrassment. Edward was quiet.

I risked peeking up at him. He was looking down at me with the biggest grin on his face that I had ever seen.

"Thinking dirty?" He raised an eyebrow.

I rolled out of his arms and grabbed one of the pillows. Without thinking, I whacked him across the torso with it. It obviously didn't hurt him because he busted out laughing. I whacked him with the pillow again, and he laughed harder. I raised the pillow over my head for a third swing, but before I could slam it down on him, something soft and fluffy hit my butt, throwing me down on the bed. I quickly sat up to see Edward kneeling beside me with a pillow in his hand.

"Sorry, love," He grinned playfully. My anger and embarrassment seemed to dissolve.

"This means war!" I yelled. I started swinging the pillow at him. He dodged out of some of my swings, but he let me get him most of the time. He swung his pillow at me too, but not nearly as hard as I was hitting him with mine. I didn't even realize that I was laughing until I stopped after I heard the plate fall of the bed and break. Edward leaned over the bed to look at it, and I used the opportunity wisely. I slammed my pillow down on his back. He didn't move at all, but the pillow did. It burst open, showering us with millions of feathers.

I sat back on my heels and looked at the remains of the pillow in my hands. I started laughing at the irony between the after math of our wedding night and what just happened. Edward sat up and looked at me with a strange glint in his eyes.

"Looks like you're a little out of control," He murmured, not trying to hide his grin. I unimpressively growled, then crawled towards him on all fours and kissed his lips.

"Meow," I said playfully. He chuckled and stroked his hand down my back as if I were a cat. He growled a low, seductive growl from deep in his chest.

I launched myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He fell back on the bed and I knew that he was playing along- there was no way that I could force him to move. He wrapped his arms securely around me.

"Getting a little aggressive, are we?" He asked as he started sweetly kissing my neck.

"You're the one who is growling, and you're calling me aggressive?"

"Yes, but _you _attacked _me_. So I guess that I'm going to have to hold you down to keep myself safe." He chuckled and rolled us over so that he was on top.

I tried to growl but ended up giggling like a school girl. Edward nuzzled my cheek then silenced my lips with his own.

**A/N: Tell me what you think! Come on! Please? You know you want to! If I get ten more reviews then I will update. If I don't, I will end the story here! Lots of love--KC101**


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey y'all it's KC!!! Pleeeease read all of this, pleeease? **

**Okay, so I know alot of you really like this story and I do too. I've been trying to update but I've run into a teeny tiny problem... I'm totally out of ideas. *gasp* I know. So I would like y'all to send me a message or a review or anything with ANY kind of idea you can think of, with the exception of lemons. Sorry guys, no lemons in this one. But, if I get some good ideas I'll finish up this story and start to work on a lemon that's popped into my head. (It's mentioned on page 573 of Breaking Dawn) But I would like to finish this one first soooo... SEND ME SOME IDEAS!!! Writer's block sucks. Thanks a ton! Lots of love!---KC101**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone!!! Sorry it has taken me so long to update!!! But better late than never, right? So I went to see the New Moon movie and I mean wow! It was amazing, and I mean Taylor Lautner was AMAZING!!! *swoon* At the end of the movie when Edward was like "Marry me Bella," I threw my hands up in the air and yelled "Yes!" Someone threw pop corn at me!!! :-P So anyways, here is the next chapter!!! Review!---KC101**

I sighed and leaned back in my chair as Edward picked up my empty plate and put it in the sink.

Edward had suggested that we go swimming this afternoon after we… So after all of that of physical activity, I had come back to the house hungry as a horse.

Edward made a gourmet meal for three and I had eaten all of it, but I was still hungry, for dessert.

He came to stand behind my chair and began to massage my sore, bare shoulders. A little moan escaped my mouth when he pressed in just the right spot.

"Are you still hungry?" He murmured.

"Yes." An idea came to mind. I definitely liked it, but would he?

"What would you like?" My face turned red. "Bella, sweetheart?"

"Dessert." I could tell that he really wanted to know why I was bashful, but instead of asking he turned to find something from the fridge. I stood up and grabbed his hand. He stopped and looked down at me with a loving gaze.

"Umm… I would like… to try…. Something." I mumbled. He stroked my cheek.

"What would you like to try?"

I bit my lip. "Go lay down on the bed."

Without a word, he silently walked to the bed room. I watched his retreating figure, wearing only a pair of swim trunks that fit him perfectly. I took a deep, calming breath and opened the refrigerator. I grabbed a bottle of chocolate syrup and a can of whip cream. I had never done anything like this before but I knew that this would be the best dessert ever, but I hoped that he liked it too.

I walked back to the bed room to see Edward laying on the bed just as I had asked. His gaze met mine then dropped to the objects in my hands. His eyes widened and he took a deep, shaky breath.

"Dessert?" I asked and held up the bottles. I gave him my sweetest smile.

"Anything you want, love." He licked his lips.

I made my way to the bed and crawled up so that I was kneeling beside his waist. I brushed my hair back behind my ear and felt the bandana that matched my bikini. I smiled and pulled it off.

"You know, I think that you should be blind folded."

He chuckled once. "Don't eat me."

"Mmm." I tied the bandanna around his eyes and lowered his head down on the pillows. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his nose. He tilted his chin up, begging for a kiss that I eagerly gave him.

I grabbed the chocolate syrup and popped the top open. His hands were relaxed laying by his sides, then tightened into fists in anticipation. I held the bottle over his stomach and gave it a good squeeze.

He jerked when the syrup fell on his skin. His muscles stayed tense as I drizzled the chocolate all over his torso. I sprayed the whip cream on top of the chocolate and tossed the bottles to the other side of the bed. Edward looked so sexy laying there blindfolded.

"Relax. This is suppose to feel good to you too." I murmured as I straddled his thigh. He was about to say something, but it turned into a moan as I licked a line on his right pectoral muscle.

I worked my way around that one side, licking, kissing and sucking the sweet mess off of his sweet skin. He gasped when my tongue flicked across his nipple. I smiled and did it again, slowly. He moaned and moved his hands from his sides to behind his head.

I worked my way across his sternum to the other side of his chest to clean it off, earning more moans and gasps. He gradually relaxed and started purring.

"Does this feel good?" I asked against his skin.

"Mmmm… Wonderful."

"Good." I licked him a moment more, then I bit down a few inches below his collar bone, making him growl.

I pulled back and looked at his stomach. I could do this all day.

I licked a line from the top of his swim trunks to the bottom of each pectoral muscle then zigzagged back down. Edward hummed a little over the sound of the purring but cut of when I cleaned the v of his abdomen. I giggled.

He jerked when I dipped my tongue into his bellybutton, then moaned louder than usual. I finished licking up my dessert off of his stomach and sat back on my heels. I slipped the bandanna off his head and he stared back at me with sultry eyes.

I laid down on top of him and kissed him with so much passion…until I moved to get closer. The sticky feeling was not pleasant at all.

"I think I need a bath." Edward said, leering at me.

This was going to be fun.

**A/N: So??? What do y'all think? Did it ****met your expectations? Come on tell me, please!!! There will be another chapter!!! Big smiles everyone :-D Thanks for reading!!!---KC101**


End file.
